Buildings
by PeaceLoveFreedom
Summary: A long time ago, there had been a time that I had been afraid of rigs and tall buildings. When I was afraid to fly.


**Hey guys! So this story is really about Parker's first attempt of jumping off a building. It kind of came to me so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Parker's P.O.V<p>

The girl was scared, that much I could tell. I remembered feeling like that. A long time ago, there had been a time that I had been afraid of rigs and tall buildings. I knew how this little girl felt.

I tapped her shoulder," It's okay to be afraid, I was afraid once."

She looked up," You were afraid?" she exclaimed.

*Flashback*

"Parker."

My head shot up at the voice. I clasped both my hands together tightly to prevent them from shaking. I couldn't let him see me like this, I just couldn't.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Archie's sympathetic face. Wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"It's fine to be scared. Everyone has fears, but Parker, you are one of the most fearless people I know. This is a small obstacle for you. The only thing shielding you from being the world's best thief is fear. This fear shouldn't stop you."

I stared at him for a long time and then I looked down. It seemed never ending. The cars and the people below looked nothing more than ants. I should've felt tall starring down at everything, but that wasn't the case. I felt very, very, small.

"What if the cable snaps and I fall?" I asked him still starring at the passing cars so far from my place on the roof.

"What if the sky falls Parker? You won't know because it probably won't happen. It hasn't happened to me ever!"

I was silent. Jumping off a 60 story building with only a harness and cable was a scary thought. I didn't like to be scared of anything. Only the world's greatest thief would jump off this building. That is what I wanted to be, but I was too afraid.

"I'm afraid," the words came out," I don't like being afraid Archie."

"I know you are," he paused and thought," You like birds don't you?"

I nodded my head.

"Why?"

"Birds are so free they don't have people telling them what to do, and they can fly to wherever they want. I've always wanted to fly."

"Have you ever been afraid of flying?"

"I guess not."

"This is almost the same thing, except you have a rig instead of wings."

"Baby birds fall out of the tree," I whispered.

"They are afraid of the wind that will blow in their feathers. You aren't afraid Parker. You want to fly!"

_Fly_

Such a sweet word. I liked it more than I liked this. I wanted to fly, and I was going to fly.

"I'm ready to fly," I smiled at him

"All you've got to do is jump, and then you'll be flying."

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the very edge of the roof, and took in another deep breath and looked at all the ant like cars below.

"You can do this kid I believe in you."

I smiled and took one last deep breath and jumped off the ledge. At this point I had two sides fighting each other. One side was absolutely terrified. My stomach was it very tight knots that kept getting tighter and tighter and tighter, waiting for something to snap and let me plummet to my death, where I would never see Archie's face again.

The other half was no longer scared, but free. With the wind blowing my blonde ponytail around. I was finally flying. Soaring through the open air, and then it just stopped, and my two fighting sides were gone. The cable swung me side to side, the harness holding me up, digging into my sides. I no longer felt afraid, in fact, I felt overjoyed.

Maybe it was because I was still alive. Maybe it was because when I looked up I saw Archie beaming at me. Or maybe it was because I had just flown, and it felt really, really good.

"Ready to come back up kid?"

"Yea!" I shouted 20 stories up to him.

When I was pulled over the edge of the building and out of my harness, I hugged Archie, nearly suffocating him in a bear hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome Parker."

When I looked into his eyes they told me all I needed to know, he was proud, proud of me. He understood why I had thanked him. He let me fly. He believed in me. That was all I ever wanted.

"You did it Parker. Good girl."

*End of Flashback*

Her eyes were still wide with fear. Telling me she wanted to leave and come back another day, but I knew if we did that other day would never come. She would never jump off this building, or any at that.

I took a deep breath and asked," You like flying don't you?"

She nodded

I smiled," Then you'll be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty pretty please review! Tell me what you think of it<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
